Join SoarClan
You'd like to join the Clan? That's awesome! To do so, fill out this form: * Name: * Rank: * Appearance:(and gender) * Personality: * History: * Family: * Extras: ---- Fun fact: over 2.1 million cats are consumed in Asia every year! Nightwind Rank:Warrior Gender/Apperance:Light Gray She-cat with dark blue eyes Personality: Makes friends easyly,Smart,Beautiful and is chased by a couple toms Family: Sister:Flameflight, Brothers:Windbreeze,Shadebreeze Extras: TBA Made By-Kitty Approved- JASON Shadebreeze Rank: Warrior Appearance: Light grey tom with dark blue eyes Personality: Makes friends easily, smart, fairly handsome and occasionally chased by she-cats History: N/A Extras: TBA ~Kitty~ Family: Sister:Featherflight,Nightwing Brother:Nightwind Apprentices: ~Kitty~ Airtail Rank: Deputy Appearance: Light blue Tom with white spots. Personality: Smart, loving, dependable, and fast History: TO be written later, Family: To be written later Extras: none ~Jason Approved, (Use your siggie xD I can make it bigger) [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 00:18, August 25, 2013 (UTC) __________ Name: Joey Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Creamy-brown tom with slightly darker eartips and a white muzzle. Personality: Friendly, sweet, likes to be talked to. Doesn't like being insulted and is sensitive and sometimes overreacts. Family: Chocolate (mother; alive, kittypet), Scratch (father; alive, rogue), Clover (sister; deceased, unknown residence), Dakota (brother; deceased, residence unknown), Turtle (sister; alive, with Joey) History: When he was born, two of his littermates were still-born. Turtle, the weakest of the two, nearly died, but Scratch, her father, helped keep her alive. The small creamy-brown tom he named Joey. Chocolate got to name the tiny tortoiseshell; Turtle. Joey was abandoned by the Twolegs along with Turtle. He had to hunt for them both, though he could barely walk. A loner took them in and raised them, teaching them how to hunt. The loner died sortly afterwards due to badgers attacking her. Joey and Turtle, once again, were left to wander again. Turtle, not being able to speak, couldn't tell her brother when she wanted something, so Joey taught her how to tell him how to communicate with her. When three cats found the littermates, they took them in instantly. Joey was puzzled at what SoarClan was, and the cats' names. Joey and Turtle were both six moons at the time and became apprentices. Mentor: ~ Name: Turtle Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Mute, undersized tortoiseshell she-cat with pale stripes on back. Personality: Shy, falls behind on training. Forgetful. Can't bear to be made fun of and usually goes to her brother for help. Family: Chocolate (mother; alive, kittypet), Scratch (father; alive, rogue), Clover (sister; deceased, unknown residence), Dakota (brother; deceased, residence unknown), Joey (brother; alive, with Turtle) History: Born mute. *see Joey's history* Mentor: Extras: None And I approve - I've had the highest mountains. I've had the deepest rivers. You can have it all but life keeps moving 14:27, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Name: Smoketail Rank: Warrior Appearance: Gray tom with yellow eyes Personality : Very polite yet fierce. He is shy, so never talks a lot Family: He barely remembers them History: N/A Extras: none By ~Firey. Another admin approve please. Approved~ I've had the highest mountains. I've had the deepest rivers. You can have it all but life keeps moving 00:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Solarwave Rank: Queen Appearance: Brownish-gold she-cat with bright amber eyes. Personality: Kind, polite, but can overreact and sometimes be cranky and snappish. Likes feirce names. Family: Sparkfire (mate; alive), Feircestorm (eldest son, alive), Redstrike (youngest son, alive), Wolfkit, Leopardkit, Forestkit, Ceruleankit (daughters, alive), Lunarshine (sister, alive), Starlingshock (father, deceased) History: Solarwave began life as a tiny, unwanted runt. She was tormented by her sister, Lunarkit, and was often made fun of by the other kits. One of the older kits, Sparkkit, defended her one day, and she fell in love with him. When they were apprentices, Solarpaw got stuck high up in a tree when Lunarpaw had dared her to. As Lunarpaw laughed her head off, Sparkpaw climbed up the tree to save Solarpaw. As warriors, Lunarshine had flirted with Sparkfire, and Solarwave clawed her face out of rage. Sparkfire, surprised by her fierceness, fell in love with her, too. Later, Solarwave became pregnant. One kit was born, and she named him Feircekit. After Feircekit became Feircepaw, Solarwave became pregnant again. Two kits were born; One still-born, the other a runt and barely alive. Sparkfire helped the kit live, and he named the little tom Redkit. Feircepaw always poked fun at his small brother, in which case Solarwave or Sparkfire would tell him off. After Feircepaw became a warrior, Redkit, still undersized, became Redpaw, which made Solarwave proud. Solarwave was attacked by badgers one morning as she took a stroll. A tom leaped in to save her, and it was none other than little Redpaw! He asked if he would be a warrior, and Solarwave told him that he was a warrior in her point of view. Redpaw brightened as that, and he went to brag to Feircestorm. Solarwave told Sparkfire that Redpaw would make a good warrior. Shortly after the badger attack, Solarwave learned she was pregant yet again. After giving birth (Redpaw was still an apprentice), she realized she had four daughters, no sons in the litter. Wolfkit, Forestkit, Ceruleankit, and Leopardkit quickly became part of the Clan. Solarwave was at Redpaw's warrior ceremony, with her four daughters. Wolfkit squeaked, "I wanna be like Wedstwike! I wanna be a wawwior!" Solarwave told her that she was already a warrior in her heart. Ceruleankit wondered why Redstrike was so small. Solarwave, with a jolt, realized that Wolfkit was a runt, too. The mother gently explained why he was so small; Wolfkit compared herself to her sisters and scowled. "Why am I so small, too?" Solarwave said that she was like her older brother; A runt. Wolfkit took it badly, but soon forgot about it. Solarwave is currently a queen, with her four daughters only able to nurse. Extras: None ~ Redstrike Rank: Warrior Appearance: Red-brown tom with blue eyes. Was the runt of his litter, in which he was the only one born. Personality: Shy, quiet, hates being mocked for his small size. Family: Solarwave and Sparkfire (parents, alive), Wolfkit, Forestkit, Ceruleankit, Leopardkit (sisters, alive), Feirceheart (older brother; alive) Lunarshine (aunt, alive) History: Born to Solarwave and Sparkfire. Was insulted for being smaller than the other kits. Teased y his brother. Proved that being small could be an advantage when he fought a badger away from his mother when he was an apprentice. When his sisters were born, he was shocked how they were all she-kits, but shrugged it off. Currently warrior. Extras: None Wolfkit, Leopardkit, Forestkit, & Ceruleankit Rank: Kits Appearance: Wolfkit - Silver she-kit with a reddish-brown mask; Runt of the litter ~ Forestkit - Brownish-gold she-kit with blue eyes ~ Leopardkit - Black she-kit with amber eyes; a tiny copy of her father ~ Ceruleankit - Brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes Personality: Wolfkit - Worried about her small size, but always happy-go-lucky. Holds grudges, and likes to play. Dreams of being like Redstrike. ~ Leopardkit - Always worrisome, watchful of her siblings, dreams of being a medicine cat. ~ Forestkit - Curious, loving, sweet, but sometimes snappish when she's tired. ~ Ceruleankit - Always sleepy, but loves to play moss-ball. Easy to make friends with. Family: Redstrike, Feircestorm (older brothers, alive), Solarwave and Sparkfire (parents, alive) History: Born to Solarwave. Currently kits. Extras: None/None/None/None I'll make the rest later :3 Approved~ I've had the highest mountains. I've had the deepest rivers. You can have it all but life keeps moving 00:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ___________________________ Name: Greylight Rank: Rogue Appearance: Dark grey tom with spiky fur. Personality: Hot-headed, hateful, and easily provoked. Family: All dead History: N/A Extras: None Nugget biscuit, Nugget in a biscuit. 14:05, September 7, 2013 (UTC) name:lola rose rank:loner apperence:brown she-cat with a rose in her hair personalty:kind,friendly but bad hunter family:Vicky(mom)kendall(brother)jay(dad) history:unknown but she lives with her mom. extras:nome Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:12, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Approved~ Nugget biscuit, Nugget in a biscuit. 14:14, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Mintshadow Rank: Warrior Appearance: Very light gray tabby tom with light blue eyes. Personality: (i'm gonna finish this later) Mintshadow is a carefree and generally a happy senior warrior of SoarClan. However, he can be childish, and sometimes he is very immature. He takes an interest in anything related to death. Family: Idk History: Was once a loner. Extras: nah Crystal (talk) 00:55, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Approved! ~Jason= Put Death, and Talon together and you get me! (talk) 01:18, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Tansykit,Yellowkit,Thymekit and Honeykit Ranks:Kits Apperence:Tansykit is Tawny with amber eyes,Yellowkit is White with Amber eyes,THymekit is calico with green eyes and Honeykit is golden with purple eyes Personalty:FRiendly and fun (Yellowkit and tansykit),Sweet and shy (Honeykit) and Playful and silly (Thymekit) Family:Each other,Snowpelt (Mother),Blackclaw (Father) History:Clan born Extras:Thymekit is the only tom of the litter. By Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:19, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Approved~ [[User:Eeveestar|'Save me from this']] [[User talk:Eeveestar|'death inside.']] 18:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Lunarshine Rank: Warrior Appearance: Silver she-cat with black stripes, long fur, and amber eyes. Personality: Lunarshine is flirtatious, flirting with toms that she finds attractive. She is often rejected though, but a few toms would fall in love with her, and do whatever she wants them to. She feels that she is better than everyone else, and she is rather popular around her friends. Lunarshine despises her sister, Solarwave, because she has a mate. Family: Solarwave (sister), Wolfkit, Forestkit, Leopardkit, Ceruleankit (nieces), Redstrike, Fiercestorm (nephews|Redstrike = alive, Fiercestorm = deceased) History: N/A (too lazy to write it right now XP) Extras: None [[User:Eeveestar|'Save me from this']] [[User talk:Eeveestar|'death inside.']] 02:14, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ~Approved! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 02:20, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Brightsong *Name: Brightsong *Rank: Warrior *Appearance:(and gender) Ginger and white she-cat with gray eyes *Personality: Brightsong is usually very friendly, bubbly and excitable, but she reserves this for her friends. Often times she has to force herself to be serious. She can't help but try to make most things into a joke. She's also been known to be rather reckless in caring for her family, and loved ones. *History: Her family died when she was a kit. She's never met them *Family: All dead *Extras:None * 20:12, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Approved, btw, there's two new Clans, and welcome! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 00:28, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Mallowpaw Name: Mallowpaw. Rank: Apprentice. Appearance: White and grey she-cat with the colour of heather for her eyes. Personality: Shy, calm and quite individual. History: Clanborn. Family: Left the Clan with her brother Mottlekit when they reslized that the Clan was not the life for them. Extras: (If you don't mind, could you find me a mentor.) ~Fuzzywing. Category:Clan Pages Category:Important Pages